Beautifully Unusual 3
by ledaluck
Summary: Strangers aren't always true to their word


Rating: Pg-13

Warning: Oooh swear words

Summary: Joel decide's have a nice little chat with a certain someone

Joel groaned softly as he felt Meowington's sharp little claws dig into his soft peachy cheek. The man groggily opened his eyes and smiled sleepily, as two golden eyes stared back at him.  
" You hungy already Meowski? " Joel mumbled, gently sitting up. The tuxedo cat mewed softly as he moved out of his owners way, swishing his tail happily, as he waited for Joel to get his ass up and hurry the fuck up. He was starving. The man rolled out of bed, and sighed as he trudged downstairs to his kitchen, where Miss Nyancat was currently waiting for her breakfast. Joel crawled up onto the counter, and gently swung one of the cabinets open, retrieving the cat food, as he hopped down. He opened the can, and scooped an equal amount into both, Nyan and Meowingtons' bowls.  
Joel never really was much of a cook. And when he did make something to eat, it was simple like, and egg or something. Looking through his almost empty pantry, Joel didn't really want microwavable food. It's all he practically ate. Tim Horton's sounded pretty good right now… A warm toasted jelly filled croissant with a steaming cup of coffee. The man smiled as he trudged upstairs to get dressed. Nothing fancy, just a white minecraft shit, simple denim jeans and different colored sneakers seemed to do the job. Glancing over at the marble ( which was currently pitch black ) Joel wondered if it was going to be alright while he was gone.  
Hopefully it would be.  
Joel shrugged his shoulders, as he traveled downstairs to retrieve his car keys. The two felines completely ignored their owner when he said bye, and instead finished off their breakfast.  
Tim Hortons was fairly quiet when Joel arrived. He didn't mind. He actually smiled at how quiet and peaceful it was. Joel didn't know what it was, ( probably the weather ) but he was in a great mood. He easily ordered what he desired, and sat down at an empty booth, closest to the huge glass window. Women and men scurried by, traveling fast to get to work, meetings, gatherings, all that good stuff. The early October air smelled wonderful. Pumpkins and shit. Joel absolutely loved the smell of it.  
The waiter brought Joel's order in no time. The man was about to bite into his muffin, until he heard the all too familiar ring in his pocket. Damn Paul.  
" Yes? " Joel mumbled as he put the warm coffee cup up to his lips.  
" Are you awake? " Joel sighed as he mumbled some profanity under his breath.  
" No Paul, I'm asleep. Fuck off "  
" Sorry. I'm still half asleep myself… Remember you have that meeting tomorrow? I was able to schedule a flight for you at 9 o'clock so you could get to LA at… I don't know 6-"  
Joel groaned loudly, attracting the attention of multiple people around him, " Fuck Paul, can't this wait until like… Next month or something? You're interrupting my ' me ' time " Joel whined, as he finished off his muffin.  
" Uh, No. It cannot ' wait until like next month or something ' cause you've already postponed this meeting 2 fuckin' times already! "  
" I am a very busy man "Joel defended, " I'm sure they would understand… "  
" What am I supposed to tell them? Meowingtons is sick like last time? " Paul almost shouted, making Joel roll his eyes. Princess Paul had a very very short temper, and it was very fucking annoying.  
" Well, no. Tell them I'm visiting my mom or something! Oh, tell them I'm ' working ' on tracks. They can't bother me what I'm making my gold " Joel said fiddling with the rim of his coffee cup.  
" You always leave shit to the last minute! How am I supposed to tell them, ' Oh Joel's working on shit ', When they're there, waiting for you! "  
" I don't know Paul! Fuck, just make it happen! " Joel hung up, barely avoiding Paul's hissy fit. He was glad he hung up. Paul's fit's were the worst. They could go on for hours. Joel sighed softly, returning to his peaceful ' me ' time alone, even though his coffee had lost its great taste, and was now cold as fuck.  
Generously placing a 10 dollar bill on the table, Joel finally exit the shop.  
Instead of going straight home, Joel traveled over to the park, once again. He wanted to know if the creepy bitch was there, and if he could dig some answers out of her.  
The park was full of life. On Saturday mornings only though. During business days, there were only depressed teenagers or lost animals roaming the park. Joel looked around the park, watching as the young children played around on the play set. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he noticed someone familiar. Same dusty brown hair, dirty raggedy clothes, and a scarred face. The woman who gave him the marble, sitting against an old looking tree. She definitely noticed him as well.  
Joel tried not to be creepy about it. He really did. The tattooed man smiled at her, getting a glare as a response. Taking a deep breath, Joel decided to ( nicely ) confront her, by cautiously walking up to her.  
" Hello… " Joel chirped, as he sat down directly in front of her. She clearly looked uncomfortable. What the fuck was it with her? Was it Joel? He knew he wasn't the cutest man on earth but sheesh-  
" You've come to return your gift I see. Well then, let me see it. Most people cannot handle such- "  
" Oh No! It's beautiful, I love it! But what exactly is it? It didn't really come with instructions on it so I have no idea what the fuck I'm supposed to do with it " Joel asked, shrugging his shoulders.  
" What is it to you? " The woman asked. making Joel shrug, once again.  
" A glass ball with colorful shit in it. Probably a soon to be decoration " Joel replied, causing the woman to sneer. She didn't reply, causing Joel to ask once again, " What is it? "  
She laughed, " You of all people, would not understand " She shook her head, turning away from Joel, as if she were disappointed in him.  
" I'm sure I would " Joel protested, getting a little frustrated with this bitch, and her never ending bullshit.  
" It's an egg. From a planet, light years away from here… " She said, her eyes sparkling. An egg? What? How?  
" It's pretty big… Are you sure it's not like an ostrich egg or something? " Joel asked, making the woman groan at how stupid he was.  
" No " She sighed, meeting Joel's bright green eyes. It's more than that. Something with unbelievable power… Something that should be treasured and taken care of, not used as a home decoration… "  
Okay. Space babies. It made perfect sense. Joel nodded, as he pushed himself off the ground, smiling down at the obviously crazy woman.  
" Well thank you for the info on the space babies… But I think it's time I return to my cats… "  
The woman squinted her eyes, trying to avoid the suns harmful rays from getting in them, " You don't believe me "  
" Oh no, I do! Space eggs definitely do exist! " Joel said sarcastically.  
" I told you, you wouldn't even begin to comprehend such information… " The woman sighed, as Joel walked away from the crazy old bitch, and her nonsense on things that were a waste of his time. 


End file.
